crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
P90-Wild Shot
P90-Wild Shot is a specialized variant of P90 that featured in CrossFire. Overview Differently from older variants, this gun features a new model without the red dot sight. This weapon comes futuristic nano skin with black green color. It has a 60-round magazine (+10), just like P90-Camo. Same with Steyr TMP-Ghetto, P90-Wild Shot can toggle between single and dual wield mode. Out of all P90 variants, this gun has the fastest draw / reload speed, making it significally more useful in heated combat. As an Anti-Zombie weapon, the P90-Wild Shot receives a huge ammo buff in Zombie Mode with 180 rounds magazine (180 in reverse). This gun is always dual-wielded in CM/DM, and it features an energy bar like other pieces - when the bar is full, clicking RMB will let players switch to a Domination variant with 300 rounds in total, which has even better accuracy and lower recoil, plus double firing speed. 'Advantages' PVP * Moderate damage dealing. * Moderate-high accuracy. * High rate of fire. * High magazine capacity. * Moderate recoil. * Fast reloading speed. * Fast drawing speed. * Lightweight. * High damage dealing on dual mode. * Very high magazine capacity on dual mode. * Very high rate of fire on dual mode. PVE * Very high magazine capacity. * Higher accuracy and lower recoil. * Deals lots of damage in both normal and Charged mode. 'Disadvantages' PVP * Very poor accuracy on dual mode. * High recoil on dual mode. * Slow reloading time on dual mode. * Slow drawing time on dual mode. * Requires some time to swap between single to dual mode (and in reverse). * Heavyweight on dual mode. PVE * Low reserve ammo, easily runs dry. * Reload / draw speed is not improved, unlike other Anti-Zombie weapons. * Switching to Charged mode takes a bit of time. * Charging bar will reset when the weapon is dropped. Availability *'CF China' *'CF North America' *'CF Vietnam' *'CF Russia' *'CF Japan' *'CF Español' *'CF Europe' *'CF Brazil' *'CF Philippines' Trivia * P90 Wild Shot has a different FOV than the classic variant, where the gun is positioned higher to show character's right hand. But because of this, the gun's barrel won't line up with the crosshair, causing some confusion if players rely on the HUD to control recoil. * Unique to all Anti-Zombie weapons, this gun features a different firing sound in PvE, and it also doesn't use Colored Muzzle Flash when in charged mode. * This is the second submachine gun that has a capability to switch to dual-wield mode and in reverse, after Steyr TMP-Ghetto. Despite being bulkier, it actually reloads and switch mode faster than the TMP Ghetto. ** The reload animation is also unrealistically fast as player characters slam both guns into each other to loosen the magazine, take it of the screen for only one second and pull it back up fully reloaded. * Because this gun has only 2 spare magazine, switching to Dual Wield leaves player with very little ammo left, unlike the Steyr TMP Ghetto. * Out of all Anti-Zombie Weapons so far, this gun has the most unrealistic Charge Mode, that literally just gives players a pair of P90 Domination. Since it's thrown away after running out of ammo and player characters pull out another pair of P90 Wild Shot, it's rather illogical that they can carry so many guns on their back like that. * Static wise, P90 Wild Shot is the second best anti-zombie weapon (Only outclassed by Knight SR-25 Burning Shot), but appearance and performance wise, it's the worst, based on sale stats and players' opinion (CF China). Since this gun comes with JHP ammo, but the JHP effect is way inferior comparing with Steyr TMP, making it not appealing enough for PVP players (Unlike both M240B Tesla, AA-12 Buster and Knight SR-25 Burning Shot which are useful in Mutation Mode and normal PVP mode as well). * P90-Wild Shot is the first Anti-Zombie Weapon that doesn't have explosive radius when using it's special features, the other one is AN94-Spaceship that came up with a turret but it's belong to VVIP. * In CFPH, instead of releasing this gun along with ZA3 content, Gameclub decided to release it along with Battleship map. ** Also, the weapon description mistakenly claims that it has additional damage for every third bullet shot and has an explosive blast feature, which is supposed to be M240B-Tesla's feature. Gallery Images= P90-SPECIAL.png|Render P90-WILDSHOT_RD_02.png|Side view P90-WS.png|HUD P90-WS Dual.png|HUD (Dual) P90_WS_HUD_AI.png|HUD (PvE) P90_WS_HUD_AI_Charge.png|HUD (PvE, charged) |-| Videos= CrossFire China 2.0 P90-Wild Shot (Special) ☆ P90-Wild Shot - CROSSFIRE China 2.0 EXP CF NA UK P90-Wild Shot review and ZM3 gameplay by svanced |-| Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Submachine Gun Category:SMG Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons